Heir of Hades
by The Dark Lord Andros
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HOLD PENDING REWRITE. No estimation of when that'll happen though. Sorry.
1. Goblins and Mysteries

Ok Guys! This here is my Harry Potter story. I'm sorry to those of you following my other stories, but the idea monkey wouldn't get off my back until I wrote this. I will be updating my other stories in due time, make no mistake, I hope to have all my stories updated by the end of February but I'm not promising anything.

So enjoy the story! I'm planning on having this story take some very dark turns and it will have some moderate to severs Weasley bashing and possible Dumbles bashing. This is going to be an AU obviously so go ahead and get over it. Final warning, I plan on this story being a Harry/Harem so if that offends you don't say you weren't warned.

Lastly, I'm always taking requests so if there's a particular ship that you'd like to see, or a specific thing you want to see then let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'm working on updating my other two stories as I've already written chapter 2 of this. So i'm going to try and update all stories in one day.

Please Read, Review, and Comment.

Until Next Time,

Your Lord and Master,

Andros

* * *

><p>Stomp, squish, stomp. The sound of irritated footsteps hurried up the street of Diagon Alley. If one were to look they'd see a boy of about 13 heading towards a large white building. Said boy was currently trying to avoid slipping in the puddle of Lullos Potion that was pouring from a cauldron that some idiot had bumped off the shelf in the Apothecary. The boy finally came to a halt outside of a large marble building that read, "GRINGOTTS."<p>

Resting his hand on the door Harry took a few breathes to clear his lungs of the stench from the Lullos before he pushed and strode into the majestic halls. Trying to walk with dignity was difficult for the young man as his body bore the obvious signs of malnutrition and abuse. Yet, he managed to walk towards the teller booth without stumbling too badly. He stood there waiting for the teller to finish up what he was doing.

The teller in question was currently sorting through a large pile of garnets. Trying to determine the average yield ratio of the number of stones to pound of ore was harder than… well just about anything. Barely glancing up he noted a boy standing in front of him before returning to his work. The boy could wait.

One of the tellers across the hall thought he'd have a good laugh and picked up a emerald that weighed about a pound and chunked it at the pile of garnets in front of the raven haired boy.

The goblin teller watched horrified as a giant stone came flying at his carefully stacked work. If he lost these piles he'd have to start over. Suddenly with the reflexes of a Seeker the raven haired boy's hand snatched out and swiped the emerald from its flight.

The emerald glittered in the light as the boy reared back and chunked it right back at its previous owner. Every goblin in the hall bust out cackling as the human child not only saved the teller from having to redo 4 months of work, but he also took the time to "return" the stone.

The teller quickly stashed his work and looked at the human expectantly. "Can I help you?" The goblin eyed the boy up and down but couldn't see much because of his baggy clothing.

The boy grinned as his green eyes flashed beneath his glasses. "I think you can. But, after you help me, you may wanna go help your friend." The teen jabbed his thumb to indicate the goblin that was rolling around trying to stop the pounding in his head.

The teller smirked. "So, what is it I can help you with?" He shifted in his seat as the boy's green eyes met his black.

"Well most people come to a bank to deal with money. So, to be blunt, I want to make a withdrawal." The boy couldn't help the cough that followed his statement.

The teller was doing two things at once, first he was opening a very large drawer with one hand and the other was holding a box out to the green eyed teen.

Eying the box the raven haired boy laughed as he took one of the offered cough drops. When he popped it in his mouth he sighed, it had been so long since his throat had felt normal. He ran his tongue over the _Firewhiskey Fizzle_ and made a mental note to pick up a box.

"Ok boy. I just need your name. Oh, and be careful with that lozenge. Whatever you do don't sneeze or your nose will burn for hours." An evil smirk crossed the goblin's face as he relayed that tidbit of information.

"Harry Potter." The boy smiled at being able to introduce himself, something that didn't happen too often.

Immediately the teller began sifting through files before finding the one he wanted. When he opened it however his eyes narrowed. "Mr. Potter, according to our records, you've withdrawn, fifty thousand Galleons already this month. Surely you can't ha-"The goblin didn't get a chance to finish as an enraged teenager slammed his fists on the desk.

"I HAVE WHAT? Impossible! That is completely impossible. How in the hell could I have withdrawn that much money when I haven't even been to Gringotts this year before today?" Harry looked like he was about to blow.

While Harry was showing obvious signs of an impending anger episode the goblin he was talking to was showing the same, if not worse signs. "What in hell do you mean you haven't withdrawn any money? I have the statements right here. This month fifty thousand Galleons were withdrawn from the Potter vault. However, based upon your reaction, I take it you didn't approve any transactions?" Harry shook his head. "Well then Mr. Potter, we have a serious problem. Please wait here." With that the goblin hopped down from his chair and hurried off through a hallway in the back.

It hadn't been 4 minutes since Harry'd been left by the goblin when, BANG! The whole building shook as something big and heavy collided with something else. Suddenly out of nowhere came the teller who'd been helping him. However, the teller wasn't alone. With him was a goblin wearing what appeared to be a bright red Armani suit, and another that he recognized immediately from his first trip to Gringotts.

"You Potter!" The Armani clad goblin yelled. "Come with me!" With that the goblin trio turned right back around and headed off again with Harry right behind them. Upon arriving at a pair of gold doors inlaid with jewels Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what the crash had been. Sure enough as the goblin guards opened the doors he noticed that they made a hollow thud when they touched the walls. So if they were thrown open there'd be one hell of a bang.

Entering the room the Armani pointed toward an armchair in front of a desk. "Sit Potter. I'd rather we all be seated before we hear this tale." Sitting down Harry found himself wondering why the goblins were suddenly so upset with him.

Harry shifted slightly in the chair as the trio of goblins took their seats. Finally the Armani clad goblin spoke, "Well then Mr. Potter, it has been brought to my attention that unknown to you, gold has been withdrawn from your account?"

Harry nodded curtly. "Yes. I want to know who has made the withdrawals, for how long, and how much money has been stolen from me." Speaking calmly Harry's cool tone clashed with his rage filled eyes.

The Armani nodded before sorting through a folder and snatching a piece of parchment. "Ok then Mr. Potter, we'll sort this out. Griphook, go collect the records of withdrawals." Griphook merely nodded before hurrying through a door that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Finally after a few minutes of what sounded oddly like shelves falling Griphook reappeared carrying a large folder. Dropping the folder on the desk he returned to his seat.

The Armani took a moment to straighten the folder before looking across at Harry. "Now, first and foremost, have you been reading your monthly statements from Gringotts? They would have shown if withdrawals had been made." The desk shook as Harry slammed his fists down onto it.

"What monthly statements? I've never received so much as a post card from Gringotts!" Immediately Harry noticed that all three of the goblins were now sporting murderous glares and he even heard a hiss from the teller.

The Armani looked ready to kill. "Never received any statements? Impossible according to this sheet right here" he waved a bit of parchment, "monthly statements have been sent to you since you first turned 11. If you aren't receiving them that means that someone has been not only stealing from you, but meddling with Gringotts mail service. This is a very serious offense Mr. Potter."

All three goblins stared as the raven haired teen struggled to control his breathing. "How do we go about learning who has been sticking their nose into my business?" Griphook grinned at the teen. "Well first we need to make sure you are who you claim to be."

The Armani nodded as he fished what appeared to be a shallow stone bowl out of a drawer. Sitting inside the bowl was a very sharp knife that glowed with a ghostly light. "Now then Mr. Potter, this is a Lilith Mirror. Simply cut your palm and fill the mirror with blood. When that is done, the mirror will show exactly who you are. It also has the added effect of identifying any and all magical talents and abilities that you possess."

Nodding Harry took the knife and made a quick incision across his palm. The blood filled the bowl and the cut healed. Suddenly the carvings on the bowl began to glow a bright blue and the surface of the blood crackled with electric energy. After a moment the bowl returned to its previous state at which point the Armani took the knife, swirled it in the blood and then drug it across a blank piece of parchment.

Harry watched transfixed as the blood swirled in dizzying patterns before vanishing. As the lost drop of red vanished from sight the parchment ignited with blue flames. All three goblins watched in awe as the ritual took place, never had this happened before. Suddenly with a blast the flames erupted and finally vanished leaving behind a piece of parchment covered in red writing.

All four parties leaned in to read the parchment and what they saw amazed the goblins and nearly sent Harry into shock.

**Harry James Potter**

**Magical Core: 10% Active (Bound)**

**Eidetic Memory (Bound)**

**Multiple Animagus (Bound)**

**Gift of Tongues (Bound)**

**Parseltongue 5% Active (Bound)**

**Metamorphmargus 2% Active (Bound)**

**Hyper Sensitivity to Dementers (Artificial-Charm)**

**Shadow Travel (Bound)**

**Demon Master (Bound)**

**Ability Absorption (Bound)**

**Various Abilities Bound and Restrained. Cannot be Identified At This Time**

As the last lines appeared on the parchment all three goblins were sporting murderous glares. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Harry the Armani turned toward him. "Well Mr. Potter, it would seem to me that not only has someone been stealing from you and meddling in your mail, but someone has also managed to bind quite a lot of your magical abilities." As he finished he clicked his teeth together in contempt. "Griphook, Blood-Eye, will you please escort Mr. Potter outside the bank? Keep an eye on him. I'm going to do some digging and I fear that if someone has bound him and been stealing from him, they may attack him if they get the chance. Keep by his side." The two goblins in question nodded and stood motioning for Harry to follow.

So it was that Harry found himself being led out of Gringotts with a goblin on either side of him. Upon exiting the bank Harry headed down a small street that led off the main ally. He laughed as he saw the goblins walking in step with him, whoever said goblins and wizards couldn't get along? He held the door of a dingy looking pub and followed the goblins into the _Wailing Banshee_.

"Can I help you sir?" A waitress appeared in front of Harry wearing a smile that brought to mind when Dudley had come home bragging about beating up the 9 year old girl who hung around the old park.

"If you can get us a table then sure." He motioned to indicate the goblins with him. The waitress eyed BloodEye coolly and gave Griphook a downright sneer. "We don't serve their kind. Filthy low life creatures." She grinned as she eyed the goblins with distaste.

Harry however wasn't in the mood for games, he grabbed the waitress by the neck and pulled her close to him before whispering in her ear. "You know goblins are good at a lot more than counting money. If I were to ask them, I'm sure I could arrange to have you fed to the Gringott's dragon." As he finished he flicked his tongue out to touch her lobe and grinned as she flinched.

"No need for that. Please follow me." She hurried off with Harry and two very smug goblins behind her.

**TIME SKIP ROUGHLY 1 HOUR**

Sitting on a couch in the Leaky Cauldron were two goblins who were drinking what appeared to be a lime green syrup, if front of said goblins was a very ill tempered Harry Potter.

"Oh for the love of gold, would you sit down boy? You're giving me a headache." BloodEye couldn't understand the human's need to pace when upset. All it did was damage the floor and give whoever else was in the room a bout of sea-sickness.

Barely noticing the goblin's comment Harry continued pacing until a very large, very fluffy owl dive-bombed him. Dropping a letter on Harry's head and nearly taking one of his eyes out the owl screeched before heading right back up the chimney. Glaring at his two companions his face paled when he saw what the envelope bore.

_To: Mr. Harry Potter_

_From: Ragnok Director of Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

Glancing quickly at his goblin counterparts he opened the letter, read it, and fell backwards in a dead faint. Walking over to where the letter had fallen Griphook picked it up, read it, and joined Harry on the floor. Intrigued BloodEye walked over picked up the letter, read it twice, shook his head as if dislodging a fly, read it again, and then he joined the other two on the floor with the letter still clasped tightly in his hand.

* * *

><p>Well That was chapter one. What did you guys think? I loved writing this chapter even if I had to put my other two stories on hold to do it. But, i'm working my ass off so that I can update all three stories come the end of February.<p>

So like always Read, Rate, and Review!

Until Next Time,

The Dark Lord Andros

PS: I'm putting up a couple of polls. If you guys would do them i'd be very happy.


	2. Wills and Woes

Ok here's chapter 2. Now, I'm going to address some of the comments the reviewers have made. First I apologize for my crappy grammar. If it really bothers a lot of people then I'll go back and correct it. But so long as everyone is ok with it I'm just going to leave it as is.

Next, several people were complaining about lack of information, be patient next chapter that will be explained.

Thanks to all who review it really makes me happy. Also, i won't be answering reviews in the story as I feel it is a waste of time. I answer reviews by PMS.

Enjoy this next chapter. As for the people who are wondering about the Hades part, let's just say that once I reveal that bit old Voldy will be on his knees begging to be spared. That's all I will say.

One last thing, for those Weasley fans out there I am planning on some heavy Weasel bashing. So if you have a problem with that then leave now.

Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter! Yous be needen to be waken up nows. Harry Potter! Please be waken up!" Harry's eyes shot open and he jumped when he found himself looking into the face of Dobby the house elf. "Dobby! What are you doing here?" The elf grinned widely.<p>

"Harry Potter sir, the Goblins called Dobby. They sent Dobby to be collecting the greatest Harry Potter sir!" The elf was bouncing up and down grinning widely while the two goblins that'd been lying on the floor with Harry were shaking their heads trying to get their senses back in place.

"Fine, Dobby. Let's go then." As Harry and Griphook followed Dobby out the door BloodEye threw the letter he'd been holding into the fire before following. The barman took a peek at the burning piece of parchment and arched an eyebrow at what it said. _"Things are not what they seem. The injustice done to you is inexcusable. Should you demand it, the Goblin Nations shall unite and lead a rebellion in your name. Please come see me at the earliest opportunity.__" _Tom very soon fell backwards in a dead faint. Only one other person in history had been offered to have a goblin rebellion lead in his name.

**IN FRONT OF GRINGOTTS**

"Esteemed elf Dobby, you have our thanks. We will escort Mr. Potter from here." Griphook waited for the notoriously bouncy elf to say something about needing to remain with the most excellent and wonderful Harry Potter but instead he merely nodded before vanishing with the usual loud CRACK!

"Well come on then!" With that lovely piece of encouragment Griphook turned on his heel and headed through the doors and walked straight towards a hall that lay at the back of the entrance hall. Harry noticed quite a few tellers stopped what they were doing as they watched the Boy-Who-Lived head through the back hall with a goblin in front and a goblin behind him.

The trio arrived at a giant pair of golden doors inlaid with dozens of priceless gems. Complete with armed guards, Harry thought with a sneer. Speaking of the guards one of them put his hand up.

Harry looked on as the goblin said something in a snarly language that Harry didn't understand but he got the gist of it. "We can't go in with you. Ragnok wished to see you alone." Harry glanced down at BloodEye who appeared to be a little nervous. Nodding he moved towards the doors and glanced back at his two companions as the guards pushed the doors open.

Trying his best not to show any weakness Harry entered the magnificent room. Walking slowly he noticed a grand desk positioned in the back of the room, behind the desk sat a goblin who put off an aura of someone that you would want on your side, but you'd sooner die than have them as your enemy.

Reaching the desk Harry waited for the goblin to speak first. "Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Harry stood rooted to the spot as the goblin made his way around the desk. Suddenly to Harry's utter shock the goblin knelt before him. "Mr. Potter, on behalf on Gringotts I offer my most sincere apologies. We goblins were charged with executing your parent's wishes and we failed miserably. I beg your forgiveness."

Harry stood for a moment working his tounge before reaching down and gently tugging the goblin to his feet. "Think nothing of it noble goblin. The important thing is that things are finally being set right. But, when I find out who is responsible for meddling in my life, rest assured that I will not stop until the person or persons responsible lie dead before me." The goblin gulped at Harry's response but couldn't help but feel a bit of respect to the young man before him. Here was a wizard who had pulled a goblin up from a show of fealty and demanded that the goblin stand on level ground with himself. He smiled as he eyed the boy before him, this could be the beginning of a great partnership if he played his cards right.

Harry noticed the evil grin on the goblin's face and immediately felt a smile tugging at his mouth. If goblins really were as ruthless as he'd been told, then they'd be perfect allies.

"Now then, Mr. Potter, please take a seat." The goblin motioned towards a chair in front of the desk while he himself took his seat behind the desk.

"First off, I am known as Ragnok. Not Director Ragnok, or Most Esteemed Goblin Ragnok, just Ragnok." He noticed the grin on Harry's face before explaining. "Don't ask about the second one, just know that it involves a meeting of the goblin nation and way too much ale."

"Very well then Ragnok. If that is your wish than I formally request that you cut the whole "Mr. Potter" deal. To you and any of your kind it is simply Harry." Ragnok nodded at the wizard before he pulled out a sheet of parchment and unrolled it.

"Now then Harry, shall we begin unraveling the mystery of your situation?" At Harry's nod the goblin continued. "Very well, this scroll right here is a verification test, simple knick your finger with this knife and let the blood fall on the parchment." As he spoke he slid the scroll and a small letter opener towards the wizard before him.

Harry merely nodded before slicing his finger and watching as the scroll absorbed the blood. Not two seconds later words emerged from the scroll.

_**Harry James Potter**_

Grabbing the scroll Ragnok read it and threw it to the side where it burned itself to ash. "Well, it seems you are indeed who you claim to be. Now, to business." Reaching into his desk Ragnok pulled out a small crystal orb which he placed on the desk before giving it a spin.

Harry watched the orb spin and twirl until finally it began glowing and a figure rose from it. The figure was composed of smoke and appeared to at one time have been very handsome. Finally after some twirling and spinning the figure righted itself and spoke.

"**I Sirius Orion Black, being of somewhat sound mind and malnourished body do hereby claim this to be my last will and testemant with all others being hereby void.**

**Firstly, I would like to apologize to Mr. Harry Potter. I was supposed to be your godfather, and I went and got myself arrested. I'm sorry Harry. I failed your mother, father, and most of all you. Your parents were betrayed by a friend of mine and your father's. A man known as Peter Pettigrew. When I found out that he'd betrayed them to Voldemort I went after him intending to kill him. Sadly however the weasel chopped off his finger, killed 13 muggles with a blasting hex and transformed into a rat before running off leaving me to take the blaim. Now that I have that off my chest let's get down to the nitty gritty of this will.**

**To Mr. Harry James Potter, I leave everything. I have no qualms whatsoever about leaving you everything I own, including the title of Lord Black, the entire Black estate, and all of the Black inheritance. I do however have a favor to ask. Please reinstate Andromeda Tonks and her daughter back into the Black family. As the new Lord Black you have the ability to do it. Next please free my darling cousin Narcissa from her marriage to that abusive bastard Lucios Malfoy. She is a good ally to have and it always made me sad that her mother forced her to marry that piece of shit. **

**Next, to Remus Lupin, If the new Lord Black sees fit I wish you to have 10,000 galleons. This is not up for discussion Moony! I demand that you buy yourself a new wardrobe, hell, maybe the new Lord Black will adopt you into the family.**

**Lastly, to Albus Dumbledore, I leave you a box that is currently being held by the goblins. It contains some very valuable information that I think you may wish to know.**

**Finally, Harry, I know it isn't much, but, a friend among the goblins has managed to capture my soul as I died. My soul currently resides within a portrait that you will receive from the goblins. This way I will be able to be with you rather than leave you with a shade of myself. **

**Now, before I forget, Lord Black, please destroy my mother's portrait upon your arrival at the Black family home in London. **

**Well, THAT'S ALL FOLKS!"**

With that the figure descended back down into the crystal atop the desk. Harry sat staring at where the figure had vanished before leaning back in his chair trying to digest what it all meant.

"So tell me Ragnok, what exactly does all of that mean?" The goblin leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on his desk.

"Well basically it says that from now on you are known as Lord Black. It also means everything that your godfather stated. You gain everything, absolutly everything. Sadly, I can't tell you everything that is contained within the Black vaults. The last bookkeeper for the Blacks died a few years ago and we've not appointed a new one." Harry merely nodded at the goblin's words.

"So we can deal with handling the Black vault bookkeeper appointment later. Right now, can we please hear my parent's will?" Nodding Ragnok pulled out a shallow bowl that contained a liquid of some sort. Harry noticed that the liquid was silver and as Ragnok waved his hand over the bowl the liquid began to swirl.

As the liquid collected speed finally from the center rose two figures. Harry didn't have to ask who they were as they were exactly the way he'd seen them in the Mirror of Erised. He gulped as he heard the shades begin to speak.

_**I James Maximus Potter, and I Lily Roselina Potter nee Evans, Do Hereby Claim this As Our Last Will and Testement. **_

_**Firstly, to our son Harry James Potter, we're so sorry that we failed. We had hoped that we'd be able to be a family and all that but it would seem old snake face found us. So, before we get down to the boring stuff I just wanted to say this to you, remember to prank everyone you can! (Ow! Geez Lily! What'd I say that earned that? ***_The shade of Lily Potter threw the frying pan she was holding to the side* _**(The same thing you always do James!)**_

_**Now then Harry, your father and I leave you everything. So be sure to enjoy your life. I hope that things weren't too hard on you. Sirius no doubt raised you to prank anything and everything you can, much like himself and your father were in school. Well, I'll say this, have fun, but be safe. Certain people don't appreciate a good prank. ( *cough*Snivellous*cough* Ow! Would you please put that damn frying pan away?)**_

_**Well Harry, now that your mother's given me a concussion I just pray that you don't end up getting caught in Dumbledore's web. He's a good guy and all, but he's too manipulative. He always rambles on about the Greater Good. Don't buy his shit! If he somehow seized this will and it was frozen then there is no telling what your life has been like. I just pray that he didn't leave you with Lily's bitch of a sister and her no good piece of shit husband. The written version of our will clearly states that you are not to go to the Dursleys under any circumstances. We said to give you to the Parkinsons before the Dursleys. Now, don't flip out Harry, yes the Parkinsons are an evil twisted bunch, but, they fought against Voldemort. It turns out that not all purebloods believe in the whole "Pureblood Supremacy" routine.**_

_**Your father and I both love you Harry. Now, this would make a lot of people upset with me, but, Harry, if Snake Face isn't killed and you have to fight him, I want you to bury yourself in the Dark Arts. That is your only chance. Now then, we have to go dear. Your father and I have our portraits under the goblin's care. So you'll be able to visit with us. **_

_**Goodbye my sweet green eyed angel!**_

_**See ya in the next world Little Buck!**_

Harry sat in silence as the image of his parents faded away. He couldn't help but let a single tear escape his eye as he thought of all that should have been and would have been if He-Who-Is-An-Asshole hadn't decided to wage war on a 1 year old baby.

"Harry? Are you ok?" The worry in Ragnok's voice was somewhat strange to Harry. Mainly because he wasn't used to people caring about how he was. Looking up at the goblin in front of him he managed a weak smile and nod.

"I'm fine. It's just, to see them interacting together, even if they were just Shades, it was something I never thought I'd get to see." Ragnok merely nodded before he pulled two glasses and a bottle out of his desk. He uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses of honey colored liquid into each glass before sliding one to Harry. Upon seeing Harry's raised eyebrow he explained. "Firewhiskey." Harry nodded before downing his first swallow of alcohol without coughing or flinching.

"Well Mr. Potter, now that we've heard the wills I think that you probably need to head on and get some rest. Meanwhile we will be working on preparing the inheritance ritual and a few other important things." Harry merely nodded at the goblin before he stood and left the room leaving a troubled Ragnok behind him.

"How'd it go?" Griphook was the first to speak as Harry came out from the director's office.

"Just fine and dandy. Let's not waste time, he said he'd explain everything tommorrow so for tonight I'm going to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron and get some much needed rest." Harry merely nodded to the two goblins before he left the bank.

* * *

><p>Important side note here, I won't be updating this story for a few weeks. I'm going to try and update all of my stories in the same day. So please be patient.<p> 


	3. Nightmares and Ghosts

CONTENT WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE. I GIVE YOU ALL THE WARNING BEFOREHAND.

As per usual I don't own Harry Potter.

Hey Guys! This is Chapter 3! I had a lot of people submit helpful hints and tips about how to take the story and I'm very grateful for that.

Now, another thing, if you review then do so with a signed review. I want to be able to reply to you guys and I refuse to wast time at the start of each chapter responding. I will only respond via PM and then only through signed reviews.

As always I'm taking suggestions on how to take this story. For those of you who read my other stories, I'm sorry but until I get the Harry Potter plot monkey off my bank they won't be updated any time soon.

Enjoy,

Andros

* * *

><p>Flames, burning flames, the calming flames danced before him begging him to join in the dance. Fire, wondrous fire, burning bright consuming all it touched, tempting him with power.<p>

Fire, flames, heat, soothing as a mother's love.

Flames, wretched flames as they burned his flesh and bone. Fire heating the knife that tore into his body leaving him howling in fury and pain.

The flames on Christmas morning, burning bright as his uncle held his arm in the flames smiling as the flesh was burnt away.

Fire, around him, on him, in him. Soothing and comforting. The heat welcoming him. The cold laugh echoing around him as he looked upon three charred bodies.

Harry Potter sat up in his bed at the Leaky Cauldron. The nightmares had started again. Damn the Dursleys. He had always loved fire but his uncle used it against him.

**************************Age 8****************************************************

"NO! PLEASE NO!" A young boy screamed at a fat walrus of a man as he heated a knife on the stove burner. "Now, freak, I'll show you what happens to things like you." The man smiled as he took the red hot blade and drew it down the boy's back over and over writing words and drawing in the flesh. Smiling at the smell of burnt flesh and the screams of the child.

******************************Age 8 Christmas****************************************

A boy sat locked in a cupboard hearing a whale child wailing in glee at his presents. Suddenly the door opens and a giant walrus grabs and pulls the boy out. Throwing the boy to the ground in front of the fireplace he grinned an ugly grin. "Now then boy, don't you want your Christmas present?" The man laughed as he shoved the boy into the fireplace and watched with glee as the boy's legs were burnt to the bone before he pulled him out and shoved his arm in.

********************************End Flashbacks**************************************

Harry curled up on the bed and rocked back and forth trying to stop the sobs. "Please, n-n-no. I'm s-s-s-sor-r-ry I'm a f-f-f-freak. I'll ch-ch-change." Curling tightly into a ball he sobbed and pleaded as the memories took him once more.

*********************************Age 9 Birthday*************************************

"Happy birthday freak!" The cold sneer of a talking pig caused Harry Potter to back into the corner of the cupboard that he called home and try to hide. This only made the pig smile more widely. "Oh no you piece of shit, lowlife, miserable freak! You are going to celebrate your birthday!" He then grabbed the boy and drug him to the kitchen where he tied him to a chair using belts.

"Happy birthday scum!" This time a talking horse was talking to Harry as he cringed. "I baked this special chocolate cake for your special day. Here you go Dudders. Enjoy the freak's cake." Young Harry watched as his whale of a cousin ate the cake. Harry however was smiling. He knew already from talking to the nurse at school that if Dudley didn't change his diet very soon he'd be dead before he turned twenty.

"Now boy, time for presents I think." The whale stood up and grabbed a knife from the drawer. "Now then, one mark for each year of your miserable life." He then proceeded to carve large loopy circles into Harry's stomach all the while laughing while he did it. Finally he pulls the knife away from the boy's bloody torso before he rammed it into his thigh. The whale grinned at Harry's howls and shrieks as he broke the blade off into the wound. "Now then boy, let's give you your final presents." The whale undid Harry's bonds before forcing the boy to the ground and taking off his belt. Harry cringed as he heard the leather whistle before landing on his back. He howled at the agony but it continued until his uncle reached 400.

"All right boy, we want to end your big day with something special. So here it is." Harry shrieked as his uncle took a blow torch to him burning cruel words and patterns into his entire body. When the torch reached his groin he howled and shrieked as he felt his entire being burning away. Finally the torture ended and he was dumped bloody, beaten, and burned into his cupboard where he would stay locked in without food or drink for three weeks.

****************************************End Flashback*******************************

Finally after what felt like hours of reliving memories Harry managed to stop his rocking and pull himself together. Standing in front of the mirror he was disgusted by what he saw, the time he had spent with his so called family had left him scarred and deformed. But he looked at the Avada Kedavra eyes in the mirror and a feral growl welled up from deep within his chest.

"No more! I will run no longer! I will be a puppet no longer! I will play by other's rules no longer! No more! No more will I be afraid of what I must face, no more will I shrink away. No more will I lose. No more will I fail!" By now he had started shouting and was quite worked up. But looking upon his eyes in the mirror he felt a sense of contentment. No longer did they show an abused child who had bore the weight of his life for too long. No, now he say the eyes of a person with a drive and a thirst to become greater than all those who thought themselves his better, who thought he was their pawn. He saw fire.

As if on cue Harry felt a curious tickling sensation on his right hand. Looking down he was shocked to see that in his hand rested an emerald green fireball. Curious he looked at it and was amazed that it didn't burn him, to say nothing of the color. He frowned as he felt a small drain on his energy, ending it swiftly he watched the flames die out. Smiling he climbed back into bed thinking that he needed to research this particular event.

With that thought Harry James Potter drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamnt, of fire.

**The Next Day**

Harry sat up in his bed at the Cauldron and reached for his glasses. Putting them on he went in front of the mirror again and smiled as he dressed. "Today is it. Today I become my own person. Today I gain my freedom." Looking at himself in the mirror he frowned as he looked at his baggy ratty clothes and his too short cloak. Then a smile graced his face. "First thing to do after Gringotts is a total wardrobe." He smiled as he went downstairs and grabbed a cup of tea before heading out the entrance to the Alley.

He smiled as he walked down the crowded streets to Gringotts. Finally upon reaching the giant marble doors he took a deep breath before going in to face his fate.

**Cue Crazy Madness in Gringotts Entrance Hall**

"What the hell is going on he-" Harry never had time to finish his statement as he had to duck from a stray arrow. Peeking up from his cover behind a chuck of marble he surveyed the sight in awe. The goblins were waging a full on war in the middle of the bank! Carrying swords, axes, daggers, hammers, and many other nasty little toys the majority appeared to be fighting against a very strong five defenders.

As the fight waged on for a few minutes Harry grabbed a sword from an injured goblin and let out a quick shout. "Hey Pissheads!" The effect was immediate as the five took one look at him and charged out the doors. Watching them Harry was puzzled upon seeing them vanish into the crowd. Suddenly he heard a strange noise and saw that it was the goblins still inside the bank chanting and singing.

**"If you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours, thief beware of finding more than treasure there. You have stolen, lied and cheated, yet you refuse to be defeated. So now thief you were once warned, now ye face the goblins scorn!" **

As Harry watched the pillars on the front of the bank appeared to melt and twist into odd shapes before finally solidifying to reveal that they had transformed in four giant marble soldiers. Said soldiers began marching forward towards the rouge goblins who were cowering in the streets. The ground shook as the marble giants gave chase to the goblins who'd finally decided to run.

The people in the alley watched as it took less than a minute for the soldiers to hold up the five goblins and carry them towards the bank before throwing them into a cage which dissapeared upon being slammed shut. Everyone stood in shock as the soldiers returned to their original place and returned to being pillars.

Harry meanwhile had felt a burst of magic from the transformation of the soldiers and had fallen backwards as something long forgotten awoke from deep within him and he was pulled into a series of memories that had for too long been locked within the deepest part of his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Harry? Harry darling, wake up. Sweetheart you have to wake up." On the floor of a cupboard a small boy of 10 lay curled crying and holding his burnt arm. "Who's there?" _

_"Harry you know who I am. Look within yourself." The young boy looked up and saw a woman with red hair and kind green eyes, the strange thing was that the woman was so pale that you could see through her and she appeared to be made of smoke. "Harry, search your heart, you know me." _

_"Mum? Aunt Petunia said that you were dead. Your eyes are like mine." The red haired woman leaned down and kissed her son's cheek a single tear escaping her eye as he flinched away from her. "Harry, there is a lot that you need to know and I don't have much time to tell you. First off, I am your mother, and no, I didn't die in a car crash. Your father and I were killed by a very bad man."_

_Young Harry looked up at his mother's spirit with wide eyes as she continued. "Harry, magic is real despite what those things tell you. You are a wizard, a very powerful one at that. But someone has weakened you, the same someone who has altered our wills and has done many bad things to our family. You were killed on Halloween 10 years ago, but the lord of death decided to name you his heir and return you to the land of the living."_

_"So, what Vernon says is true? I am a demon from Hell?" The spirit growled with hatred. "NO! You were gifted and given a chance to live. You have been robbed of a childhood because of one man's mistakes and manipulations. But, you have something he never will have. My time grows short so I can't tell you all you need to know, but eventually someone else will cross over and give you what you need. Your first godfather is dead, your second godfather is under a spell to alter his mind, our wills have been violated and as such I made slight adjustments to them so that when they are finally read they will ferret out the traitors." _

_The ghost of Lily Potter stroked her son's hair before she continued. "My time is nearly gone so I can only say these last few things. First, I am what is known as a Blackheart, or rather I was when I was alive. A Blackheart is very rare and very powerful I trust you will seek to study them on your own. You also are a Blackheart, in fact you are the most powerful of any of us who have ever existed. Before I go I am going to seal this memory so that it can't be seen by any undesirables. I will also embed some lessons and insight within your mind. I'm sorry Harry but this has to be done, never forget I love you." With that Lily touched Harry's temple and his head lulled back as his mind was sealed._

**FLASHBACK END**

**FLASHBACK**

_Laying on a mat in a cupboard a small boy quivers as the pain on his back courses through him, the freshly opened stripes coating the mat with blood. "Harry. Harry wake up! Come on pup you have to wake up." Looking towards the corner 8 year old Harry Potter sees a man with shaggy black hair and a sunken face. "Harry, don't be afraid, I'm not hear to hurt you. I'm your godfather Sirius Black. I apologize for taking so long for coming to you but prison isn't the best place to send letters from."_

_"You're my godfather? Are you here to save me? Can you take me away, have a family with me and you?" The boy felt the incling to trust the spector in front of him for reasons unknown._

_The spirit let out a barking laugh. "Oh I wish I could Harry, but dead people don't make good guardians. The guards of Azkaban knew of my innocence and they took mercy on me. It took me several years to convince them to kill me but for that I'm grateful. I have to go soon, but we will meet again. Some friends of mine are creating a soul anchor for me. I have to leave now, but you have one last visitor." With that the shaggy haired spirit vanished and a woman with flaming red hair appeared._

_"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. You should never have had to endure this type of treatement. One day I will return and explain more to you, but today isn't it. Just remember, when you are most desperate, you will remember the lessons that I will give you. Always hold your head high my child, never let them win." With that the ghost of Lily Potter placed her hand on Harry's temple and sealed his memory._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I made myself sick writing the abuse sections of this chapter. It was too much. Next chapter there will be a lot of boring shit and I won't be updating for a little while because I've got to research about the legal protocols and banking procedures as I want next chapter to be as accurate as possible. The only reason I let the wills in chapter 2 be a bit sloppy is since it was a recording I didn't feel the need for being all hoity toity.


	4. Blackhearts and Confusion

Ok Guys, here is chapter 4! *Double Checks* OH MY GOD! I can't believe we are already at chapter 4! But i'm happy about it. Now, I am doing my best to satisfy all you out there who want me to explain everything that I've alluded to and I will. I tried to explain a lot in this chapter but I felt the need to break it into 2 chapters. I'm also sorry for the people who want longer chapters, but until I get into the bigger pieces of the story, I see no reason in creating fluff to fill the space.

Now in truth, I could have combined chapters 1-3 and had one long chapter, but as a reader myself, I enjoy reading chapters that are 2-5k until we get into the bigger sections of the story. I will do my best to improve the length, but I refuse to soil the story by making up fluff just so that I can have a longer chapter. I will try and make it up to you all by doing the rest of Harry's summer in one big chapter when I get to that section IF you want me to. I've started a poll and you would all make me so happy if you'd vote. Also, the poll for the girls in the harem will be coming down soon and I will be publishing the results within a week or two.

Here is the link to my forums, I'd love to see some of you guys on there. I will hopefully be getting my website up and running in a few weeks. Once it's up I'll be posting my stories on there as well as videos, rough drafts, ideas that never came to fruit and some other things as well. myforums (slash) The_Dark_Lord_Andros (slash) 2800964 (slash) Obviously replace the (slash) with / Also, take out the spaces and blah blah blah. If you don't already know, you need to have fanfiction (dot) net in front of that with a (slash) between the two.

I love hearing all you guys' comments and ideas so keep them coming. I would love to hear any suggestions or requests that you guys have. I will do my best to answer all reviews and PMs, but it will likely be 24 hours or so as I have a very busy schedule.

Lastly, I have recently blocked 2 people because of their extremely unjustified hate mail and hostility. It hurts me to block people, but I will if you attack me without reason.

R&R&ENJOY!

Andros

* * *

><p>"What in Frond's name happened here? Hello? I'm talking to you!" A cold scaly voice floated around through the darkness. "Forgive me sir, I can't get any reading. I can tell you that this boy will require immediate medical attention. Something has happened to him and if we don't get him to the med wing he will die." This time a silky voice spoke with a very obvious urgency.<p>

"Excuse me healer Nimnor, but what do you mean by something has happened to him?" The scaly voice again echoing in the darkness that Harry Potter found himself trapped within. "Sir, I don't know how to explain it. It's as if his body has been torn apart thousands of times, had every bone splintered into powder, and all his muscles burned, and yet, somehow he still lives and doesn't show signs of what he has endured. If I had to guess I'd say that the only thing keeping him alive is his sheer force of will and the potency of his magic."

"Nimnor, there is something you aren't telling me." The scaly voice now was taking on a hissing quality. "My lord, my scans revealed something that will cause problems, something I've never seen before." This time the second voice sounded nervous and Harry found himself trapped still within a dark void. "What is this thing you've never seen before?" This time the scaly voice sounded worried. "My lord, someone planted a runestone deep within his heart. It is at the very core of the organ so removing it will be dangerous. But more to the point, the stone is designed to force its subject to rush in blindly without thinking. Basically it gives the subject an infallible hero complex." Following that statement was a long jumble of obvious expletives in a strange snarling language.

"So, you're telling me that some idiot thought it'd be a good idea to turn this boy's ideals so that he feels the need to protect everyone and have no single shred of self preservation?" This time the snarling voice sounded like its owner wanted to rip someone's heart out. "Basically yes. But it gets worse, from what I can tell this poor soul has been being used as a battery of sorts for nearly 13 years."

"That's the last straw!" The scaly voice vanished for a second and then, BAHH! "Wake up Mr. Potter!" BAHH! "Come on wake up!" Harry's hand shot forward and snatched the air horn away before he slowly sat up trying to see where he was.

"Ahh Mr. Potter! So nice of you to finally rejoin the land of the living!" Harry turned to see a wiry goblin wearing a white tunic. "Yes, well can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" The goblin in the white tunic smirked. "Well I think we can answer your questions, first and foremost though, I'm Nimnor and I'm a goblin healer."

"Yeah that's Nimnor, and I'm Ripclaw. Which reminds me, can I have my horn back?" Harry looked down to see he was indeed holding an air horn. "Sure. Don't know how I ended up with it." Nimnor gave a small sigh. "Well Mr. Potter, I'm sure that when you underwent the Lilith ceremony you found out that you had a lot of blocks on you?"

"Yeah I know. But what does that have to do with the here and now?" The healer gave a sad smile. "Well, it would appear that when the Scorn ritual was completed your core sensed the backwash of magical energy. The blocks you had on you tried to subdue the backwash which resulted in a small magical explosion. Basically your core tried to break the blocks with the aid of the backwash but the blocks were too strong. The end result is that your mind was forced inwards on itself." Both goblins watched as Harry's face was a tidal wave of emotion. Anger, confusion, sorrow, peace, fear, and finally a cold mask that betrayed nothing.

"So that explains the memories." At this Ripclaw came forward. "Memories Mr. Potter? What memories?" The boy turned and gave a sigh. "A woman, I could see through her as if she were a ghost. She had my eyes and flaming red hair. She claimed to be my mother, she told me that she had ventured from beyond the veil to modify both of my parents' wills. She also said that I'm a Blackheart. There was a man, said his name was Sirius Black, he was my godfather. He said he had a soul anchor or some such, why would an innocent man seek death? She said someone has been tampering with my life since that first Halloween all those years ago, and lastly, she said that she had gifted me with lessons and knowledge that would come to me when I needed it." By the time Harry finished both goblins were pale and they were leaning on the wall for support.

Finally after what seemed like hours but in reality was only a minute Nimnor spoke up. "Are you sure she said Blackheart?" Seeing Harry's nod the goblin sat down. "Mr. Potter, I knew your mother personally. I always thought something was off about her, but never would I have suspected that. If you truly are a Blackheart than that means that we have a lot of work to do."

After seeing the goblins' faces Harry was getting annoyed. "Would someone please tell me what the hell a Blackheart is?"

"Well, we'd love to, but you see there have been so few throughout history that nobody really knows what they are. In all known history no Blackheart has ever been reported to have passed the gift along to their children. But, if all fairness, no Blackheart other than your mother apparently has ever had children." Ripclaw explained with more than a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Okay, well how about this then, how are Blackhearts usually created if the gift isn't passed along bloodlines? While we're at it, aside from apparently my mother and I, how many Blackhearts have existed and who were they?" The annoyance in Harry's voice was growing and his eyes had taken on a hint of red.

Wiping his forehead with a towel Nimnor looked into the eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived and gave a sad smile. "In the case of your mother, she obviously became a Blackheart as those before her did. The gift is something that only goblins are aware of as your kind would seek to control them or force their creation so that they could be used. Essentially if your kind knew of the gift, they'd seek to force the creation of an army of Blackhearts and then seek to enslave them." The goblin took a breathe before he continued.

"To give the actual answer to your question, well the name explains it all. It also explains why there aren't hundreds of Blackhears roaming the globe. You see, to become a Blackheart one must live a pure life, only using violence to positive means and never for self gain, one must seek to be the protector and offer shelter to all who ask for it, and then something terrible has to happen to that person, something so bad that it turns their heart directly from pure white, to pure black. Something that destroys their heart, mind, and soul. In your mother's case I would have to theorize that the factor in that would be watching as one of her greatest friends was murdered at the hands of her sister." Both goblins flinched at the gleam of pure undisguised hatred burning within the teen's eyes.

"Watching as her friend died at the hands of that miserable bitch of a human being? Explain." This time it was Ripclaw who answered. "Petunia was smart in what she did. She managed to get the woman to leave her wand on the table and without it she couldn't stop the rolling pin that hit her over the head. When Lily came by to visit she saw Petunia. Apparently your aunt had learned that one of the, as she called them 'freaks' was living within two blocks of herself. So she went and explained about Lily so that the woman would trust her before she put her plan into action.

When Lily arrived Petunia smirked as she tied the woman to a chair before igniting her on fire. Sadly your mother couldn't save the woman because Petunia had thrown a pan at her as she drew her wand and it snapped her wrist. So while Lily was trying to help her friend the burning woman kicked her away telling her not to try because she would get hurt.

When the poor woman finally died Lily's heart went from the purest white to the darkest black, but she didn't kill Petunia as she should've, instead she used wandless magic in her blinding rage and forced a powerful compulsion curse over the hag so that she'd be forced to blindly marry the worst man she could find, and that's how your hag of an aunt ended up married to that walrus." The look on Harry's face was pure rage and his eyes were radiating death and destruction.

"So, you are telling me that the bitch hag who I'm forced to call my aunt, is responsible not only for my mother losing her entire being, but also for the medieval execution of a human being simply for the sole fact that they were gifted with things that she herself didn't have?" At the goblins nod Harry gripped the edge of the medical bench he was sitting on so hard that his nails dug into the wood. "So in theory because my mother turned, she in turned passed the gift on to me?"

"Basically, but we never did find out why Petunia had such a personal vendetta against Lady Parks. It may have been the fact that Lady Parks and Lily worked together when they were taking their exams to become potions mistresses. They were very close to each other, often times people would call them the Lion Sisters." Ripclaw frowned as though he wanted to try and figure the problem out but Harry stopped him with a cough.

"Not that this isn't all very interesting, but I neither know nor care why the bitch targeted the woman known as Lady Parks, all I know is that I will be adding murder, illegal civilian persecution, unlawful citizens arrest, torture, brutality, assault, and discrimination charges to the list I've got on that hag." Both goblins shared a small look obviously impressed at the very goblin-like attitude being shown by one Harry Potter.

"Well Mr. Potter, we still have a lot to talk about and I think it's time to answer the third part of you Blackheart question, not counting yourself nor your mother, as far as is known by the goblins, in the entire course of recorded history there have been two Blackhearts. The first was Morgana le Fay, and the second was Salazar Slytherin. I'll be more than happy to have the information on how they became Blackhearts given to you at a later time as I feel we need to continue with other matters." Ripclaw gave a nod towards the door as he finished speaking and Harry followed him out all the while chewing over what he'd been told.

"Here we are Mr. Potter, please go on in. I hope to speak with you again some time. May your scars ever shine." The goblin healer gave a curt bow to go along with the traditional goblin healer honorific before bother he and Nimnor left Harry in front of Ragnok's office.

"Come in Harry." The Boy-Who-Lived grinned as the answer came just as he was about to enter the room. "Have a seat and a glass. We have a lot to talk about." Harry merely took the indicated seat and accepted the glass of Firewhiskey.

"So Harry, I take it that the healers passed along everything I asked them to?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at the twinkle in Ragnok's black eyes. "They told me a lot, namely they elaborated on Blackhearts and they told me about my hag of an aunt's burning of one of my mum's friends. I still have a lot of questions to ask and a lot of things that I need to learn about before I'm satisfied." Ragnok nodded at Harry's words with a solemn look on his face.

"Harry, when you left us the other day we began an investigation into your status. We found that there were five traitors within our ranks and we dealt with them as you saw before you blacked out. The healers were sure to answer a lot of questions for you, but I need to know what else you want to know before I explain about the treachery of the self named "Blue Blades," so, do you have any major questions?"

Harry took a big gulp of his Firewhiskey before he explained about the memories he'd witnessed and the things he'd gleamed from them, when he finished Ragnok looked as if someone had just told him that his dad was a dwarf and his mum was a house-elf. "Mr. Potter, I must admit I'm very impressed and more than a little shocked. Somehow your mother was able to return from the land of death in spirit form, I don't know how exactly but it is very clear to me that she did, and that she filled you with soul memories as well as blood memories. They will only activate when they are needed so don't worry yourself about them too much." The goblin was stroking the dagger on his waist as he always did when he was anxious.

"So Ragnok, what can you tell me about the five that you for lack of a better word, impounded?" The goblin gave a sad sigh as he leaned back in his chair before meeting the boy's eyes.

"Harry I hate telling you this, but they were aiding thieves. Thieves who were stealing from the Potter vault. I don't know how long they had been aiding the theft but I do know that they were allowed quite a nice chunk from each of the transactions, the money they stole hopefully can be recovered, as to the rest, I'm not as sure." The goblin was very anger and extremely sad about the turn of events, to think that one of his own, much less five would steal from the Potter family, it made him sick, he remembered when he first became the goblin liege he had found an ancient document that had been ignored by the last 15 or so goblin kings.

Basically it stated that the very first goblin king had been saved by the Lord Potter of the time , the very same Lord Potter who then continued to aid the goblins. In thanks for the protection and aid of Lord Potter the goblin council as well as the king made it so that the Potters would be considered the highest of goblin royalty. This was further enforced when the Potter Lord of 1342 gave his life to protect a goblin family that had been targeted by racist wizards. All in all, the goblins owed the Potters their very existence several times over.

"Ragnok, exactly how bad is the state of the Potter estate?" Harry dreaded the answer but something compelled him to ask, a small hissing voice in the back of his mind that was whispering suggestions.

"I would love to tell you, but I can't. No one can until you perform the bloodline ritual, once that is done we will be able to access the records. I ordered them sealed after learning about the traitors and I quickly learned that they had been sealed each and every time something had been stolen." The goblin noticed the fury building within the young man's eyes and he was mildly impressed when he noticed that despite everything he must've been feeling the only thing that betrayed any emotion was the murderous glint within his eyes.

"However, once we finish the bloodline test, you have to return to the med wing. My healers weren't finished before Ripclaw decided to jump the canyon without looking." Harry merely nodded before following the goblin down a side hall into a large room.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? I promise Chapter 5 will try and finish explaining, as well as introduce us to some very interesting twists and turns.<p> 


	5. A Painful Road to Freedom

Hey Guys!

Andros here and I can't believe it's already time for Chapter 5! I'm having so much fun writing this story, and I hope you guys are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it.

Ok, so I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed this story. Reviews are like a drug to me, every review is like a triple dose of ecstasy.

I won't bore you guys with my plan for this story but I can't wait to read the reviews on this chapter. I did my best to explain how Harry ended up heading to Diagon, why there's such a drastic change in character and so on and so forth. I will finish explaining come chapter 6...which appears to have ran off. *Whistles Come here Six! Here boy!* Oh screw it! I'll just redo the damn thing. (Sorry for my crappy humor but I couldn't resist)

I am planning on having some things from other universes cross over into the universe of this story, however I won't be making this a full fledged crossover so don't ask.

Right enough of my jibber-jabber. Here's Chapter 5!

Andros

PS: I've included references to at least 2 Disney movies. See if you can spot them and tell me what movie they're from.

* * *

><p>"Right in here if you please." Harry frowned as Ragnok motioned him through an archway that looked as if it had been stolen from an ancient temple. Once he passed through he found himself standing in a very large circular chamber that appeared to be used very rarely if the stale air was any indication.<p>

"Err, Ragnok, when is the last time this room was used?" The director gave Harry a toothy grin that spoke of madness. "If I remember my history, the last use of this room was by King James the fourth. I think it was during the year 1484." This little fact caused the Boy-Who-Lived to quirk an eyebrow in surprise.

"I don't get it Ragnok, I thought wizards were all for knowing their bloodlines, why wouldn't every Pureblood and their uncle have this test performed?" The director of Gringotts was laughing in a way that he hadn't laughed in years. "Oh yes, they care about blood status, which is exactly **why** this test is rarely performed. Imagine the shame if a so called "Pureblood" studied their **true** lineage. "Oh woe is me! My thrice removed great uncle married a muggle and they gave birth to my grandmother! Oh my blood is soiled, oh woe is me!" So you can see why most Purebloods would be scared to take this test."

Harry was thinking over what he'd just learned and couldn't help but see a blonde ferret jumping around crying that he wasn't as big and bad as he'd told everyone. "So I take it that the Malfoys have never taken this test?" Here the goblin started howling with laughter and was shaking so much that Harry was worried he'd bust a seam.

Still laughing Ragnok choked out a response. "Those ha-ha-he mo-ha-oh-he morons? He-he-he! You really think ha-he-ah that they would he-he-ha ta-*gasp* take the test? Gimme a sec, *gasp* Ok, no they would never take the test, it is a dirty secret that the Malfoys produce on average eight squibs for every ten children, and in order to strengthen their blood they marry squibs from other families and halfbloods. They are about as pure as Cornelius Fudge is smart."

Harry was planning on letting this little fact 'slip' along with a magical oath to prove it was true, it would ruin the Malfoys. "Well not that I don't enjoy breaking down the ferret family, but can we get on with it?" The goblin merely nodded before pulling a bell out of his pocket and ringing it. As soon as the bell rang BloodEye and Griphook both came in and stood at Ragnok's side.

"Ok Harry, over here please." Griphook led the boy to the center of the room where a large couch was. "Now lay down, that's it. Here, hand me your hand, now the other. Perfect, now I should warn you, the first part will only hurt a little, what comes next, more so." Harry nodded as the goblin fixed restraints on him keeping him belted to the solid gold couch-table and locked his hands in place over two short pillars each with a bowl atop.

As Griphook walked away after securing the Boy-Who-Lived another goblin strode through the doorway carrying a large box that didn't look at all friendly. "Here we are Ragnok, just as you requested." The director nodded before taking the box and shooing the other goblin away.

"Ok Harry, this is not going to be a normal bloodline test. We are going to test your bloodline, you abilities, your core, your talents, and any other secrets that you may have. We will also be removing any and all bonds and bindings on you, it won't be fun, but the end result will be worth it. Sadly, given your… unique condition, we can't be sure just what exactly will happen." Harry nodded grimly before preparing himself for a world of pain.

He was not disappointed. Ragnok took a black dagger from out of the box before striding over to Harry and slicing both of his wrists. The blood poured out of his body into the bowls atop the pillars and he cried out as the pain racked his entire body. Just as he felt he was going to die from blood loss a searing pain latched onto both wrists and through squinted eyes he saw Ragnok holding two red hot metal rods on each cut, sealing them before he bled out.

Praying that he was through with the pain Harry let loose a shrill cry as he felt a knife slice through his palms and down his cheeks. He growled at the blood coating his face but it wasn't over. Forcing his eyes open he shut them immediately when he saw Ragnok holding a bowl of what looked like black salt. Sure enough the salt got rubbed into each cut before they were sealed with fire.

After about 3 minutes of no new pain Harry opened his eyes and saw that the only marks on his body were those from his relatives and the goblin's work hadn't left a single blemish. His train of thought quickly ended when he saw the pillars beside him filled with his blood. Following a small crevice carved in the floor he saw that his blood was being pulled through eight of them, four connected to each pillar. The blood's destination appeared to be a giant crystal that was in the ceiling directly above him.

Slowly the crystal lowered itself glowing red with Harry's blood until it stopped directly above his chest. Just as Harry looked and watched his blood swirling within the crystal he threw his head back as pain unlike anything he'd ever experienced filled him.

The goblins within the room were terrified as they watched the young Lord Potter screaming in pain and terror right before the Soul Gem above him let loose it's energy into the boy's heart. They quickly shrieked as pure unfocused energy began shooting from Harry looking for all the world as if it was tearing through his body to escape.

Suddenly Harry arched and his chest split open to reveal a black liquid bubbling up from within his heart. As the last bit of black escaped from his body every bind that had been placed on him shattered and were destroyed by a giant explosion of pure raw power. Just like that, everything stopped with the only noise in the room being Harry's panting.

Looking to Griphook the goblin director gave a toothy grin. "Well, that didn't work out the way I'd hoped." He gave a small wave around the room indicating all the damage. "Damn sure glad that we weren't standing anywhere near him." He indicated a section of wall about 4 foot by 8 foot that had completely melted from the sheer strength of the magical explosion. Griphook had to laugh at the sight of the wall, to think that the wall had stood for countless centuries and then the stone melted like a sugar quill in all of 5 minutes.

Just when everyone thought it was over Harry jerked again. Unlike before when he was thrashing about this time it was deliberate as he snatched his right arm breaking the restraints before repeating the process with his left arm and his legs. Standing rather shakily he appeared to be sweating heavily, but as the sweat ran down his body it appeared to be taking his skin with it. When the process was complete standing there was a completely changed person.

All of the goblins were shocked when Harry's eyes shot open and focused. "What the hell happened? Why do I feel so strange, and why are you all so much shorter than before?"

Suddenly out of nowhere a cold voice began speaking in a sharp hiss. "Oh poor Harry, manipulated before you were even born, controlled and molded much as I was, betrayed by your so called friends. Lied to, beaten, condemend to exist in a living hell, all because of me, or rather what happened to me. You and I, are not so differrent young Harry. Don't you wonder why you felt the urge to come to the Alley? It was I, I possessed you so that I could set you free. I won't allow you to become like me, I will help you free yourself from your bonds if you will let me."

The hair on Harry's neck was standing on end but he had to admit, the voice sounded truthful. It promised freedom, power, and revenge. Three things Harry wanted above all else. "You are just a voice, how do I know you're real? Who are you and why do you care about what happens to me?"

The voice responded with laughter that was comprised of growls and hissing. "I assure you I am real my friend. I care about you because like me you have been manipulated for someone else's means. As for who I am, well, allow me to shed some light on the subject."

Sure enough a large pillar of blinding white light appeared roughly two feet in front of Harry. Within the pillar of light appeared to be a jumble of shadows twisting and folding inward on themselves before they finally began to settle. A few more moments of the shadows twirling around themselves and they finally morphed into one consistent shape. Now that the shadows had chosed a shape they began to morph again until finally there stood a young looking man about 5' 2" wearing a simple black cloak. The man's eyes were scarlet with slits for pupils and his nose appeared to have sunk into his face slightly thus giving it a snake-like appearance. The man's hair was long and jet black swept back into a simple but elegant ponytail.

"I trust you'll find me a little less overwhelming now?" The man who'd appeared out of thin air seemed to find his own joke incredibly hilarious as he fought to keep from grinning. It was a loosing battle.

Harry took a second to look at the unexpected guest before it finally clicked. "Voldemort." The man indicated appeared satisfied.

"At your service young Harry." The image of Voldemort swept low into a bow complete with bringing his right arm across his chest. Harry flinched slightly but managed to hide it well. "Everything you just said, explain yourself, and then explain how you were able to appear out of nowhere and take a normal appearance. According to Dumbledore you can only come back if certain things happen." The image of Voldemort hissed at the mention of Dumbledore's name but Harry ignored it waiting for answers.

"Harry, as I have said, you and I are kindred spirits. You may call me by my real name if you like. Frankly "Voldemort" is the dumbest thing ever. I practically told anyone who understands basic French my greatest fear. But it wasn't my doing. I started out a normal person, to a certain someone however I was just a tool, a pawn on his chessboard. He needed a monster that he could vanquish so he turned me into what I am now known as." Harry stared at the creature before him and was having trouble believing everything that he heard.

"Very well then, Tom, please explain yourself. Not to be rude but I'm not buying it." The man previously known as Voldemort chuckled. "I would expect nothing less my friend. Allow me to explain." With that Tom grabbed a chair from near the doorway and took a seat crossing his right leg over his left.

"Now then Harry, like you I was an orphan. I grew up in a muggle orphanage and was treated with scorn because I was the smallest and weakest. Not to mention many thought of me as strange or odd. I learned how to fight at the age of age 5. I would sneak off from the orphan home every day and visit the local Dojo. The people who worked there taught me everything I needed to survive in the orphanage. So except for the bigger kids nobody gave me any trouble." Tom seemed to be looking past Harry with a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

Catching himself Riddle quickly snapped back to reality. "As I was saying, the bigger kids gave me trouble no matter what. Eventually around the age of seven I learned that I had, _talents_. These _talents_, gave me the ability to will things into happening I soon discovered. So when someone would be mean to me I would use my ability to make them suffer as they had made me suffer. I made a boy's pet rabbit hang itself because the boy had pushed me down the stairs and caused me to dislocate my shoulder. I would force my way into their minds and force them to relive their worst nightmares over and over. Eventually the workers made the connection that the strange things and myself always went hand in hand. So I was moved to my own section of the home and left to my own devices. But it was not to last." Here Riddle gave a small sigh and took on a wistful look.

Harry had to admit that he was curious beyond belief and was itching to pump Riddle for information but he knew that like himself, Tom would explain everything in proper time. "What do you mean it was not to last, what happened?" Riddle laughed or hissed is a more appropriate term before he answered.

"It was a week after I turned eleven. There was no celebration as no one at the orphan's home cared, so I had simply went to the small park just beside the old Dojo and I walked around crying to myself, upset because I had nobody that cared about me. That was how I spent my eleventh birthday. Then a week later everything changed. A man came to the orphanage asking about me, at first I was scared because I had heard several of the staff talking about calling the doctor so that he could look at me and find out what was wrong with me. But this man was strange, he wore brightly colored robes and he had a face that anyone would trust. He claimed to be like me, he said he was differrent." Harry had a prickling feeling rising on his neck and he felt he knew where this was going.

"He showed me that he wasn't lying, he offerred to take me to a place where I could learn to control my gift. A school of magic. I accepted, happy for a chance to escape my hell, unknown to me of course I had just thrown myself out of the freezer and into the frying pan. Over the next seven years the man who turned out to be my Transfiguration teacher would always push me the way he wanted me to go. He also discreetly began corrupting me. He used powerful compulsion charms to corrupt my soul so that I would unleash the Bassilisk upon the muggleborns and become crazed for power. He forced me to destroy my soul for his own schemes." Riddle appeared as if it pained him to recount everything that had happened to him, yet he held his resolve strong.

"He would begin using soul magic to mold me into an unstoppable creation of destruction. He turned me into Voldemort. Until he finished his corruption I was the perfect Slytherin. I was cunning and discreet, if I felt the need to strike I did so from the shadows before I dissapeared, whereas once I became Voldemort I started moonlighting as Captain Obvious. When I entered Hogwarts I decided to let go of my anger and start my life anew, but my "mentor" couldn't have me upsetting my plans. What finally drove me to insanity and allowed him to complete his conversion of my soul was when he killed the person who meant more to me than life itself." Unable to stop himself Harry blurted out rather quickly. "What happened?"

Riddle merely offerred a sad smile before continuing. "There was a girl in Gryffindor, a muggleborn that I became friends with in my first year and in third year we began seeing each other. She was the absolute epitome of everything you could ask for in a companion. She was wickedly smart, devious, beatiful, loving, true, loyal and she was always there for me. One day in my sixth year though, I entered Gryffindor tower thanks to the special password the Fat Lady gave me since she deemed me a trustworthy student. As I entered the girl's dorms thanks to a mutual friend of ours I found the love of my life lying on her bed with her throat slit. I was grief stricken. I let myself fall apart afterwards, and that was all the man needed so that he could strike, turning me into the abomination known as Voldemort." By now Harry was extremely shaken at finding out that Tom Riddle not only fell in love with a muggleborn, but a Gryffindor as well.

Riddle seemed to sense what was running through Harry's head because he offerred a small smile. "Tom, who exactly was this man?" Harry already knew the answer but he hoped that he might be wrong. Yet his fears were confirmed by Riddle almost as soon as the question was asked. "Dumbeldore. Albus Dumbledore, the man who did this to me, the man who sees men as pawns in his own personal game of chess. The man who even now hopes to mold you into my polar opposite so that when the time comes you will weaken me and I will destroy you, giving him the oppurtunity to swoop in and finish me off and claim the glory and even more power."

Harry was shaking with barely suppressed fury and it didn't help when a small chiming could be heard right before a large scroll dropped from the ceiling and landed with a loud THUD on the floor. The noise made him jump slightly just before Ragnok hurried forward and snatched the scroll up and began unrolling the 10 feet plus monstrosity.

Both humans' attention turned to the goblin whose eyes looked as if they were trying to see how wide they could get before they'd pop. Riddle gave a small cough before speaking in his icy drawl. "Something you'd like to share with the class?" At the sound of someone speaking the goblin looked up at the two humans and tried to respond. "I- uh- this- but- I- you- uhh..." Taking a second to clear his head after that highly educated statement Ragnok gave a pleading look at Harry. "After the two of you are finished, you Mr. Potter, will be having a lot of surprises in store." With that all three goblins left the room with Ragnok being the only one who'd spoken since the arrival of Tom Riddle.

As the door shut behind the goblins Riddle seemed to look off into the distance before speaking. "Harry you must understand something, I shouldn't exist. I exist because of you, you saved me from destruction and because of that I was able to protect you and finally take enough control from you so that I could force you to aquire the means to free yourself. The way you manipulated the waitress in the pub, that was my doing. I have been controlling you since you returned to the muggle's dwelling. I would apologize but there was no alternative unless you wanted to be chained and shackled for eternity."

Harry flinched slightly at the idea of Tom Marvolo Riddle possessing him but he had to admit that he was glad it had happened. "What do you mean I saved your existance?" Riddle chuckled softly. "Thanks to Dumbledore's manipulations I was supposed to attack you and becase of some spirit magic he worked on both you and I, the curse was to rebound and a piece of my soul was to latch onto you. Thus providing him the perfect weapon. What he didn't count on however, was that I would order your mother to stand aside. Dumbledore had weakened her somehow and she couldn't fight me. People say your mother's sacrifice kept you alive, but it's not true. When your mother refused to stand aside the bounds on her shatterred and on false instinct I launched the killing curse." Riddle seemed saddened by the memory of Lily's death which caused Harry to quirk an eyebrow.

"Anyway, given that your mother's love was as strong as it was it broke the soul magic that bound her power. Thanks to my offer of compromise and her decision to stand her ground the bit of magic that bound you to the world was broken. So when I launched the killing curse at you, a piece of my soul did indeed break off from the main portion, and it followed yours straight to Hell. In the Underworld my soul piece was purged of Dumbledore's magic and given that you and I arrived on the same ride so to speak, I was able to return with you." Now Harry was gaining a small grain of understanding but he still wasn't sure why Voldemort was spilling his guts like this.

"I rarely interfered, when you would be abused at your relatives hands I would act as a shield and help keep you from dying. I was always there trying to keep you from being used as I was. Thanks to the diary from a few weeks ago I was able to reclaim more of my soul and it was purged of foreign influence. I decided to act a few days ago because I could sense you were growing ill because of the bonds that were in place." Now that Harry had heard all of what Riddle had told him, he was surprised. To think that the most feared Dark Lord in all existance was helping his alleged mortal enemy?

"So you were the one protecting me all these years. You saved me even now and you say that there is still even more that I will have to find out?" Riddle nodded causing Harry to throw his hands up in exasperation. "Great! So I have to continue hunting for information if I am to avoid being used like a pawn and discarded when it is for the greater good of the game?" Riddle nodded again this time with a sad smile.

"Harry, you won't be alone. At one time I wanted nothing more than to settle down after Hogwarts and spend my life studying ancient artifacts and monuments. I wanted to record and study history so it wouldn't be lost. But now I know that if Dumbledore is to fall, it must be at the hands of a Dark Lord. Harry, given what you are, you are a natural choice. With a little effort you could become the greatest Dark Lord ever. Think about it, the light has shown you their best who is allegedly Dumbledore, so what do you have to lose by going into the dark and becoming their best?" Harry was nodding slightly as he thought on what he'd learned so far.

"Riddle, how do I know I can trust you?" Tom smirked before he answered. "I Tom Marvolo Riddle do hereby swear upon my life, magic, and soul, that I shall never betray nor harm Harry Potter. I have said it, so mote shall it be." A green aura surrounded Riddle for a moment before Harry was surrounded by it, when the aura cleared Harry knew then and there that Tom was a person he could trust, if not for the oath than for the fact that they were so nearly the same.

"Very well, I doubt even you could fake that oath." Riddle grinned before standing up. "Well Harry, as fun as this has been I have to be going. I've got people to watch and observe. When you finish up with the goblins I'll tell you some more of what I know. I prefer to confirm my suspicions before I shoot off at the mouth though, so until I confirm what I think I know, it'll rest safe with me." With that Riddle vanished in a flash of light and smoke.

Curious Harry walked out of the chamber and found a goblin guard standing outside waiting on him. "You Potter?" At Harry's nod the goblin motioned before turning and heading down the dimly lit halls. Harry was surprised how everything still seemed so much shorter and also how he was able to walk without the pain caused from years of abuse and torture.

"Here we are Potter. Go in and good day." With that the guard turned on his heel and stomped off grumbling about wizard brats and special treatement. Grinning slightly Harry opened the door leading to Ragnok's office and found himself staring at a bound goblin dressed in a bright Armani suit.

"Ah Mr. Potter! I'm glad you're here, I managed to find the leader of the band of traitors who broke the ancient laws and stole from the protectors of the Goblin Nation. I thought you might want the honor to embrace your heritage dear boy. After all, your family has been the allies of the goblins since time immemorial, and it was tradition for a goblin who betrayed the Potters to face the judgement of the head of House Potter." Ragnok was grinning at Harry while the Armani clad goblin squirmed and tried to speak around the gag in his mouth.

Harry took a step forward before looking at the Armani's eyes. "You played me like a fiddle, you sought to lie to me, you thought you would get away without a scratch?" Harry briefly wondered where this new side of him came from but he felt the power of it and accepted it with nary a second thought. "You should have known that cheaters never prosper. As is my right, I accept the privelage of deciding how you are to be judged." Taking a moment to smile at the Armani he finally settled on a fitting punishment for a traitor.

"As is my right as Lord Potter, I do hereby declare that this goblin shall be taken to the main entrance hall of Gringotts, where he shall hang by the neck until dead. Before he is hung however he is to receive thrity pieces of silver which shall be hung from him so that all may know what happens to traitors." Savoring the look of fear in the Armani's eyes Harry made to sit down and watched as the Armani was taken back to the dungeons to await his punishment.

"That may have been a bit over the top Harry." Ragnok watched the young Lord's reaction from behind his desk and smirked as the boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that was too much. I guess I should've sentenced him to an eternity of eating hospital food? Or maybe I should have made him spend the next thirty years doing the laundry for the prison systems of Muggle Britain?" The sarcasm in Harry's voice was so thick that it seemed to create a haze about the room.

"Ok Harry, something tells me you'd like to cut the nonsense and just learn your results from the, umm, examination?" Ragnok gave a nervous glance at the Boy-Who-Lived who at the moment appeared to be the Boy-Who-Just-Might-Snap-Like-A-Rapid-Dog.

"Gee, did you figure that out on your own Sherlock?" The snide comment from the green eyed teen caught the director off guard as he pulled out the previously giant scroll that had shrunk down to a more managable size.

"No need to be snippy there. Ok, here are the results in their entirity." With that Ragnok slid the scroll over to Harry who began reading with his eyes widening with every line.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry but I just couldn't resist a cliffhanger here.<p>

I challenge you all to identify each and every reference that I made in this chapter. There are at least 3. First one to spot them all will be told Harry's first Animagus form and will be allowed to pick the second.

Enjoy My Friends!

PS: I'll be out of town for a few days so I beg your pardon if I take a little longer than usual to respond to reviews. Also, since I'm planning on using the Pieces of Eden from Assassin's Creed in this story I'm trying to play through all of the games again so that I can take some notes on the P.O.E's as well as refresh my memory about a few other things I'm planning on stealing *cough* scuse me, borrowing.


	6. One of Noble Blood

Wow! I can't believe we're already at chapter 6! I just want to pause right here and say thank you to everyone who has followed this story and even more thank you's to the ones who have reviewed. I was so happy to break 90 reviews today!

Now then let me explain this chapter a little bit. Yes I left a lot of information out, but the reason for that is I feel it's much more exciting if Harry doesn't know what he's looking for. If he knew exactly what to look for it would take a lot of the mystery and wonder away. So forgive me if you don't like my methods but I'm sticking with them.

Also, the poll results are in.

Daphne Greengrass

74 » 36%

2Susan Bones

45 » 22%

3Hermione Granger

34 » 16%

4Luna Lovegood

26 » 12%

5Pansy Parkinson

15 » 7%

6Cho Chang

8 » 3%

Unique Voters:110

* * *

><p>Clearly Daphne is the winner and as such she will be the first girl to join the harem. Let me rephrase that, she will be the first Hogwarts girl to join the harem. Sorry guys, but Hermione is likely to be left out of the harem just because HPHG is an overrated ship.

So yeah, enjoy the chapter hopefully, and I'm sorry if you're confused. As I've said I purposefully left a lot of holes so that it would be much more interesting when Harry stumbles across a house, or inheritance.

Enjoy! R&R!

The Dark Lord

* * *

><p>Ok, now the two Disney references in chapter 5.<p>

They are both in the paragraph below. The first is from "Meet the Robinsons." "Allow me to shed some light on the subject." And the Second is from Aladdin: Return of Jafar. "I trust you'll find me a little less overwhelming now?"

The voice responded with laughter that was comprised of growls and hissing. "I assure you I am real my friend. I care about you because like me you have been manipulated for someone else's means. As for who I am, well, allow me to shed some light on the subject."

Sure enough a large pillar of blinding white light appeared roughly two feet in front of Harry. Within the pillar of light appeared to be a jumble of shadows twisting and folding inward on themselves before they finally began to settle. A few more moments of the shadows twirling around themselves and they finally morphed into one consistent shape. Now that the shadows had chosed a shape they began to morph again until finally there stood a young looking man about 5' 2" wearing a simple black cloak. The man's eyes were scarlet with slits for pupils and his nose appeared to have sunk into his face slightly thus giving it a snake-like appearance. The man's hair was long and jet black swept back into a simple but elegant ponytail.

"I trust you'll find me a little less overwhelming now?" The man who'd appeared out of thin air seemed to find his own joke incredibly hilarious as he fought to keep from grinning. It was a loosing battle.

* * *

><p>"No need to be snippy there. Ok, here are the results in their entirity." With that Ragnok slid the scroll over to Harry who began reading with his eyes widening with every line.<p>

Looking at the scroll in front of him Harry found his eyes widening with each and every word he read.

**Hadrian James Potter**

**Born to: **

**Lily Roseline Potter nee Evans (MOTHER), James Maximus Potter (FATHER)**

**Heir to:**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (BLOOD)**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverall (BLOOD)**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (BLOOD; WILL OF S.O.B VOID)**

**Heir to Extinct Bloodlines:**

**Gryffindor**

**Hufflepuff**

**Ravenclaw**

**Slytherin**

**Emerys**

**Le Fay**

**Drake**

**Tyrus**

**Heir to Realms of:**

**Elves**

**Fairy**

**Darklands**

**Demon**

**Angel**

**UNKNOWN - - - 5**

**Heir to Unknown Lines of:**

**UNKNOWN**

**UNKNOWN**

**UNKNOWN**

**UNKNOWN**

**UNKNOWN**

**Blocks Removed:**

**50**

**Abilities, Talents, Gifts:**

**Potions (PRODIGY)**

**Arithmacy (PRODIGY)**

**Charms (PRODIGY)**

**Transfiguaration (PRODIGY)**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts (PRODIGY)**

**The Dark Arts (PRODIGY)**

**Care of Magical Creaturs (PRODIGY)**

**Warding (PRODIGY)**

**Ancient Runes (PRODIGY)**

**White Magic (PRODIGY)**

**Mind Magic (PRODIGY)**

**Black Magic (PRODIGY)**

**Grey Magic (PRODIGY)**

**Blood Magic (PRODIGY)**

**Soul Magic (PRODIGY)**

**Abilities of Hades**

**Ability Absorbtion**

**Multi Animagus**

**Metamorphmargus**

**Eidetic Memory**

**Demon Master**

**Gift of Tounges**

**UNKOWN ABILITIES: MULTIPLE**

**Contracts, Aliances, Debts:**

**Life Debt: Indebted, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Holder of Debt, Hadrian J. Potter.**

**Contracts: 11 *NULL AND VOID***

**Contracts: 2 *ACTIVE* **

**Malfoy Manner: Rented to Lucius Malfoy by the father of S.O.B for the agreed upon sum of 50,000 Galleons/month. Payment 187 months overdue. Interest of 45% compounded monthly.**

**Marriage Contract for H.J.P to G.M.W, signed by M.P.W and A.P.W.B.D, *MAY BE NULLIFIED IF TERMS FOUND UNLAWFUL***

**Contracts: ? *UNKOWN***

**END OF SCROLL**

"Is this true?" The Boy-Who-Lived looked close to fainting. Grinning at Harry the director gave a small nod.

"Of course it's true. Do you honestly think that we at Gringotts would pass off fake results?" The goblin quirked an eyebrow at Harry as though he was insulted.

"Don't get snarky. I'm just shocked that I'm heir to so many lines, not to mention my abilities." The only response the goblin gave was a small nod.

"Well Harry, I'll save you the trouble of reading the second scroll. Just suffice to say that you had a grand total of over 65 blocks on your person. All of them placed by A.P.W.B.D."

A snarl escaped from Harry's lips as he remembered something. "Get me a mirror. NOW!" A guard standing by the door whom Harry hadn't noticed earlier rushed out and reentered 24 seconds later pushing a full length mirror on wheels. Taking a deep breathe and gulping slightly Harry walked to stand in front of the mirror.

Staring back at him was a person whom he didn't recognize. He took a second before he looked back at himself. Suddenly he found he stood at a respectable 5' 6" with a lithe build. He glanced down and was shocked to see that his body had filled out from the malnourishment. He grinned as he looked at his healthy looking elf-like figure.

Tearing his eyes away from his body he noticed that his skin looked as if it was pure white marble. Glancing at his hands he found that his fingers were now long and slender and pale white. He soon found this to be the case with the rest of his body as well. While he liked the paleness of his skin he couldn't help but feel upset that the scars from Privet Drive were still there, in fact they stood out even more against the deathly white flesh. Finally he looked himself up and down.

While his body was slender and lithe with his muscles rippling lightly under his skin his face was completely different. Noticing that he no longer needed glasses Harry let a small smile grace his new features.

His face had refined itself and Harry found he no longer recognized himself. His cheekbones were higher up and his cheeks themselves were a tad gaunt. His jaw had taken a sharper appearance along with his now slightly sharp nose. With a glance he noticed that his hair was now down to his mid-back. While it was still black it was unrecognizable. It was blacker than the darkest night and perfectly straight with a silky feel. Streaks of white and silver ran through it giving it a very sinister look. Pulling a lock back Harry froze when he noticed his ears had lengthened, flattened, and strangest of all were now pointed at the tip. Shrugging he finally glanced at his eyes.

His eyes had sunk deeply into his head giving him a very dark look. But more-so than the fact that his eyes now gave him the look of death incarnate, were his eyes themselves. They were still the same emerald green they had always been but they seemed to shine with an internal power. Also the green was no longer alone, both eyes were now a mixture of bright green, and blood red. All in all Harry found he liked his new look very much. As he smirked at himself he did a double take as he noticed that each of his teeth were now sharp looking very much like fangs. As if that wasn't enough his incisors now looked to be about half an inch, looking nearly identical to snake fangs.

"Are you finished admiring yourself?" Ragnok's amused drawl snapped Harry out of his musings. Turning to glare at the goblin he gave a small snarl.

"Oh shut up." Taking his seat again Harry looked across at the goblin. "So is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Actually I need for you to get lost. I've got a lot of paperwork to sort and get together for you, so if you'd be so kind as to make yourself scarce I'll call you once I've gotten together everything for you." Ragnok motioned towards the door which Harry promptly used after sneering at the goblin.

"So how'd it go?" A cool voice whispered from a shadowy corner outside Ragnok's office. Turning his ruby and emerald eyes towards the corner Harry motioned to Riddle to follow him.

"That depends, I just found out that I'm extremely wealthy and powerful, both politically and magically, and yet, thanks to Dumbledore's mutations and bastardizations I'm no closer to destroying that _thing_ than I was before." Tom gave Harry a small pat on the back as the two walked down the hall.

"Oh come now Harry, I'm sure we'll figure something out." Tom sighed as he grabbed Harry by the arm and tugged him off to the side of the alley once they were outside of the bank.

"Would you care to explain what you're doing?" Apparently he didn't as he just threw his arm around Harry's shoulders and began steering him deeper and deeper into the side street they'd went down.

"Here we are Harry old chum. Welcome to the back entrance to Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions. This entrance enables us to bypass the crowds. Of course there's a 5 Galleon fee for using said entrance, but I think you can _persuade_ them to waive that for you." Harry sent a glare at Riddle but apparently his efforts were wasted as Tom had already started towards the door.

"Come on Harry keep up. The way you're lagging would make a person think that you actually _don't want_ to go shopping." The way he said that left little doubt in Harry's mind that Tom was definitely a person who liked to shop. "Yes I do like shopping Harry, no I'm not a poof, and no I'm not reading your mind, I'm just reading your face."

"Don't do that. That's creepy." Riddle just gave a chortle as he drug Harry through the door and into a room that was filled with various knick-knacks and other assorted thing-a-ma-bobs.

"Hmm, I've not been here in 8 years but things seem a bit different." Harry gave a skeptical look to Tom who just shrugged. "I like to do some snooping around in my spare time." Harry just shook his head as Tom went to the counter and read a small sign aloud. "For assistance, please ring gerbil." Looking at the counter Harry did indeed spy a small gerbil shaped bell.

"Interesting method." Tom just sniggered at Harry as he rang the gerbil...err...bell. "DAMN IT KID! Not so hard!" Looking down Harry found that the gerbil had become animated and was glaring at him with little metal eyes. "What're you looking at huh? You wanna piece of me punk?" Tom and Harry both were chortling at the little metal menace. "Stop laughing at me you two! Or else when I'm done with ya you'll be lined wif chalk!" By this point Harry and Riddle both were full out laughing as the gerbil pulled out a letter opener.

"Oh you brats think it funny? Huh? Well Ima be having the last laugh!" The gerbil/bell suddenly stabbed Harry's hand with the letter opener opening a deep gash that black blood began pouring out of. "Now then punk, you want some more?" Harry glared at the little pest as it continued to flail the letter opener around. Looking at his hand Harry found the gash had healed and decided to make use of his freshly healed hand. Balling his fist he shot it forward and sent the annoying bell flying across the room where it hit the wall with a loud DING!

Just as the gerbil was getting ready to begin his rant anew the door opened. "Gimmly! Get back to your post now! You know better than to harass customers!" The gerbil began muttering as it returned to the desk and lost its animated state. "Sorry about that, he's not exactly the friendliest thing in the world but Madame Malkins seems to enjoy sicking a crazy animated bell on everyone who comes through here. You ask me she's losing her marbles."

Harry just nodded he was too busy ogling the girl who'd saved him from the gerbil to care much about what she was saying. Standing at about 5' 2" with a slender figure and wavy brown hair that curtained her cute face and accented her teal eyes. Glaring at Tom for the comments he was making mentally Harry found himself wondering if this girl could have any use besides that of a pretty face. Opening his mind to Tom's they both took a dive straight through the girl's mild Occlumeny barriers and began discreetly rambling. Finding nothing of use the two decided that it would be a waste of time dealing with the girl. While pretty they both had no desire for beauty without the brains.

"Well you ask me she never had that many to begin with. Now, can you hook me and my friend up with some basic clothes? We'll be coming back later for full wardrobes but we still need something to hold us until then." The girl gave a saucy smile to Tom that made Harry feel the need to vomit.

"Sure I can help you both. I'm sure I can help you in a few other _areas_ as well." The ex-Prefect and the ex-Dumbledore's-Weapon shared a brief glance with one another and they both looked close to gagging at the thought of this dunderhead trying to _assist _them. Finally Tom spoke up. "Look kid, drop the slut act and just do your job as a tailor. Unless you want my friend here to shut this store down." The girl's eyes narrowed slightly. "How exactly does he think he could shut this place down? You both are nothing but nobodys." Tom hissed as Harry began emitting a pure black aura.

Finally going with his new personality Harry took a step forward and grabbed the girl by the throat. "I'll show you a nobody you useless whore!" The girl's eyes widened as a nonexistent wind whipped around Harry causing his hair to whip around his face while his red and green eyes were blazing with untamed raw power. Following his instinct Harry dropped the girl to the floor before curling his long skeletal hands into claws causing green flames to spring into existence within each hand. Bringing them together and bending the fire to his will he began pouring it down onto the girl.

Tom watched in awe as Harry bathed the girl in some sort of flames, they didn't appear to burn her but from her shrieks and screams and with passive Legillimancy, he could tell that those flames were causing the girl pain that was equal to 11 Cruciatos Curses cast at the same time. Finally after a good 45 seconds Harry stopped the torrent and allowed the flames to die down until the just barely bathed his pale fingers in their ethereal light.

"Now then, why don't you help us out before I decide to give you another taste of my _displeasure_." The woman on the floor was jerking and twitching with the aftereffects of what Harry hit her with but managed a mumbled yes.

10 minutes later Harry and Tom emerged back into the side street wearing black robes and long black capes. "Come on Harry, I believe the goblins probably have their act together now." Incredulous Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"It's only been 20 minutes or so Riddle. Surely they need longer than that." Tom just laughed at Harry's statement.

"Oh Harry! Sorry to tell you but time moves quicker in Gringotts than it does out here. In Gringotts 20 minutes is only about 5. I would've thought you'd noticed!" Still laughing he began dragging Harry back towards the bank and all the while Harry was mumbling about ignorant shades and annoying specters.

Harry barely noticed that they were already back inside the bank before Tom so helpfully pointed it out. "Well, I don't think I'll be needed. In ya go!" Harry growled as Riddle shoved him through a set of doors before vanishing.

"Ah, how good of you to join us." Harry turned towards the source of the voice and found himself staring at a book that was about as thick as his arm was long.

"Um, hello?" A small chuckle could be heard as a stack of books was slid aside to reveal Ragnok, Griphook, and BloodEye sitting behind the director's desk.

Griphook was the first to speak. "Harry, we learned a lot of terrible things. It seems that the treachery goes deeper than we thought. It won't be easy for you to hear what we are about to tell you but for your own benefit you must know." Harry winced slightly before he stepped up and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Now then, according to our records only a few of you lines were tampered with. But given that we don't know what the UNKNOWN variables are it's impossible to say for certain. But let's begin with the Potter account." Harry idly noticed all the goblins shifting nervously as Griphook took a large book down from the stack.

"Now then, on the Halloween of your parent's deaths there was a balance of 10,000,000 Galleons in the Potter family vault. Notice please that I'm only dealing with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts right now, everything else we will address shortly. Now then as I was saying ten million Galleons was your balance when your parents died. Your current balance is 8 Galleons, 2 Sickles, and 3 Knuts." Ragnok ducked beneath his desk just as the first arch of lightning shot from Harry.

The other two goblins quickly followed Ragnok's example as pure energy began arching off of Harry and his aura flared and whipped around him like a black whirlwind. After several minutes the storm subsided although Harry eyes were still crackling with electricity. "Tell me where my money has been going."

Instead of replying Ragnok merely pulled a sheet from the stack on his desk, handed it to Harry, and ducked back under the desk. Rage boiling within him Harry looked down at the sheet and found himself wanting to blow something or someone to smithereens.

**Potter Vault Withdrawals: GSB (ONLY)**

** Hadrian James Potter**

**AGE:**

**1: APWBD-Withdrawal-50,000 Galleons/Bi-Annual to APWBD Vault.**

**20,000 Galleons/Monthly to Vault Order of The Phoenix**

**50,000 Galleons/Monthly to Vault of MWP**

**10,000 English Pounds/Monthly to PED-VDD [#4 Privet Drive]**

**2: Repeat of Age 1**

**3: Repeat of Age 2**

**4: Repeat of Age 3**

**5: Repeat of Age 4**

**6: Repeat of Age 5**

**7: Repeat of Age 6**

**8: Repeat of Age 7**

**9: Repeat of Age 8**

**10: Repeat of Age 9 With Exception: Monthly Stipend to PED-VDD Increased to 30,000 English Pounds**

**11: Repeat of Age 10 With Exception: 30,000 Galleons/Monthly to RBW&HJG**

**12: Repeat of Age 11 With Exception: MPW, HJG, RBW, PWW, FFW, GPW Given free access to Potter Vault**

Ragnok heard a bang and peaked over the corner of his desk to find that Harry was punching the walls and with each punch a huge discharge of magical energy occurred. After a few minutes he'd calmed down enough to take his seat and look at the reemerged goblins with resignation.

"Do you mean to tell me that I've been being robbed blind all these years? People have just been helping themselves? And those animals that I'm forced to call my relatives are being paid for my upbringing yet the treat me like scum?" The anger that was rolling off of the Boy-Who-Lived was strong enough to make an eighty foot basilisk want to crawl into a hole.

"Yes. The traitors within our ranks did more harm than we originally believed. I also regret to inform you that all properties of the Potter estate are hidden from us. We suspect Dumbledore's involvement. It hurts me as a goblin to tell you this but for all intents and purposes House Potter is barren" Harry's eyes were still glowing with rage but this time he managed to keep his magic in check.

"Well given that we have a lot to do as we go about recovering House Potter's worth I'd like for all my records and audit results to be prepared in a secure case so that I may peruse them when time permits." Ragnok gave a nod before he sent BloodEye to see to Harry's request.

"Very Well Mr. Potter. There are several other things you may wish to see before you leave Gringotts today though." Harry quirked an eyebrow at the goblin as he slid a ledger across the table. Glancing down Harry forgot all about smarting off to Ragnok.

**Hadrian James Potter: Assets**

** Report incomplete due to unknown variables regarding many aspects of the inheritance of HJP. Report includes as known information.**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter: STRIPPED**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverall: Peverall family home: (Location UNKNOWN) Peverall Manor: (Location UNKNOWN) Several smaller residences: (Locations UNKNOWN)**

**300,000,000 Galleons**

**50,000,000 Sickles**

**1,500 Knuts**

**Many Artifacts Not Disclosed Within Report In Regards To Security Concerns.**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black: Black Manor: (Location UNKNOWN [FID-Charm]) Black Castle: (Location UNKNOWN)**

**800,000,000 Galleons**

**8,000 Sickles**

**15 Knuts**

**Many Artifacts Not Disclosed Within Report In Regards To Security Concerns.**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Drake: Properties: (UNKNOWN) Wealth: (UNKNOWN Vault Not Located Within Gringotts)**

**Gryffindor: 9,000,000,000 Galleons (Artifacts Within Vault)**

**Hufflepuff: 3,000,000,000 Galleons (Artifacts Within Vault)**

**Ravenclaw: 5,000,000,000 Galleons (Artifacts Within Vault)**

**Slytherin: UNKNOWN Wards Prevent Audit**

**Emerys: UNKNOWN Wards Prevent Audit**

**Le Fay: UNKNOWN Wards Prevent Audit**

**Tyrus: UNKNOWN Wards Prevent Audit**

**Titles**

**Lord Potter**

**Lord Black**

**Lord Drake**

**Lord Tyrus**

**Lord Peverall**

**Lord Drake**

**Lord Emerys**

**Lord Fey**

**Duke Gryffindor**

**Lord Hufflepuff**

**Lord Ravenclaw**

**Lord Slytherin**

**Lord Hades**

Kneading the material of his cape in his hands Harry let out a low growl. "I trusted them! Dumbledore, Ronald, Hermione, all of them! I trusted them! They betrayed me, all they saw me as was a tool, a path to wealth and power, and a scape goat. They were my friends, and they betrayed me. THEY WERE MY FRIENDS!"

Screaming in fury and rage Harry let loose a torrent of pure soul magic that left the walls of the office with deep gashes in them.

"HARYY! CALM DOWN!" The voice of Ragnok cut through the air as Harry collapsed into his chair from exhaustion. "Harry! You will have the opportunity to deal with everything in time. Everything that is messing that hasn't been tampered with by Dumbledore will only be accessible to you. Of course you have to find it first." Harry's resigned sigh was the only response the goblin got.

"Fine. I'll deal with it as it comes, so to speak. Now, you said that all of my reports, audits, and records had been gathered? Prepare them so I can peruse the at a later date." Snapping his fingers Griphook caused the huge stacks on Ragnok's desk to fuse into a single leather bound book. "I'll send it to you via owl."

"Very well. I want to visit a few of my vaults and then I'll be leaving." Griphook merely nodded before escorting Harry out of the office leaving Ragnok and BloodEye to their work.

* * *

><p>Before someone starts bitching about how he is heir to so many lines let me just say that we won't find out until Harry takes a look at his family tree. Which won't be until later. Yes this chapter may seem full of holes, but as I've said, it's intentional.<p> 


	7. (PlaceHolder) Chapter 7

Ok Guys, lemme go ahead and apologize for this chapter. In my opinion it is a piece of crap and in serious need of work. However, given that come around chapter 15 or 20 i'm planning to start cleaning up the past chapters, I'm letting it slide. And yes, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into my normal writing scheme once I get some other crap taken care of.

I hope you guys can tolerate this chapter and that it won't run you off, chapter 8 will be better. Flame me if you must.

Lord Andros

* * *

><p>"Here we are, all aboard for vault, err, what vault did you want to visit first?" Griphook turned to quirk an eyebrow at an amused Harry Potter.<p>

"Hmm, let's start at Slytherin and then go from there." Griphook merely nodded before motioning for Harry to get in the cart. The Boy-Who-Lived watched with mild amusement as the goblin prepped the cart for the ride.

"Welcome human to the Gringotts Underground Transport System or GUTS for short. Please keep your arms and legs inside the cart at all times." The sound of a female human appeared from nowhere and startled Harry, but after 2 years in the magical world combined with his unblocked personality, he took it with a grain of salt.

"Hold on Harry!" Griphook's warning fell on deaf ears as the cart had already begun plunging down a near vertical slope at speeds rivaling Harry's racing broom. A quick jerk to the left followed by another plunge. A sudden stop only to watch a section of track lower before the downward spiral continued until finally, the track leveled out and the cart began to slow.

"Finally. Right this way." Harry marveled at Griphook's display of agility as the goblin hopped out of the cart swinging on one arm before heading off down a dark corridor.

"Welcome Lord Slytherin, to Vault 4." Griphook grinned evily at Harry as the raven haired teen looked upon the large vault door set with emeralds and a large carved snake head statue set in the center. "Um, yeah thanks and all, but how do we get in?"

"I uh, um, don't have an answer for that." Griphook and Harry both flinched when two torches on either side of the door burst to life.

_"**Come child. I sense the master's blood within. Come forward and be judged, if you are deemed worthy, you will indeed become Lord Slytherin. If you are not, you will die. Either way, surrendder your hand to the serpent's maw and let judgement be made." **_The cold hissing of Parseltounge filled the corridor with frightening sounds but Harry ignored them. Going on instinct he walked forward and shoved his fist into the statue's mouth. He was unsurprised when the snake bit down on his arm and drew blood.

_**"Hmm, yes, you are worthy indeed. A word of warning my lord, those of your kind are hated and feared. People will seek to control you, restrain you, or destroy you. There are many bloods within you that were thought long extinct. You are a child of destiny, you have been given a gift for which there is no name. Just know my child, when your blood calls, you would be wise to listen. Blood and spirit memories reside within you. Call upon them in times of need. Now then, AS GUARDIAN OF THE VAULT OF SLYTHERIN, I BESTOW THE TITLE OF LORD SLYTHERIN UNTO HADRIAN JAMES POTTER." **_With that final bit of hissing the snake released Harry's arm before sinking into the floor. With a great rumble the doors split open to reveal a gargantuan cave.

"Holy mother of god!" A small tear escaped Griphook's eye as he looked upon the contents of the vault.

"Indeed my goblin friend. Perhaps we should see what it looks like from the inside?" The calmness in Harry's voice was evident though inside he was slightly overwhelmed. '_Huh, being able to mask my emotions will be very handy.'_

As the two stepped inside the vault Harry noted that they were surrounded on all sides by huge towers of bronze, gold, and silver. Oddly though, there was a small passageway in the back wall that was lit with blue flamed torches. Clenching his hand into a claw shape, Harry willed some of his strange green fire into existance before holding it above him trying to get a better look at the vault's contents.

"Don't do that. It's unnatural, even for magicals." Griphook had gone a sickly shade of puce that brought an image of under-cooked chicken to the forefront of Harry's mind. Nodding he relaxed his hand and let the flames die away.

Walking towards the back of the vault the two passed through the small passageway and found themselves in an elaborate room full of priceless items.

"In the name of the nine hells. Harry look at this stuff." Griphook who was nearly drooling as he looked upon the countless treasures looked at Harry and saw that the human had a strange glint in his eyes.

"Bloody well time my true heir was found. Over here!" A cold voice echoed throughout the vault causing Harry to jump and Griphook to hop backwards a step.

"Did you not hear me? Over here!" On a whim Harry started searching for the source of the voice leaving Griphook to look around on his side for the source.

"That's it, keep coming. No, back back back. Good, now over here, no the other here, oh for Heavens's sake. To your left, good, now come along, perfect. Ok now to the right. See?" After being led in circles by the voice Harry was slightly confused and more than slightly annoyed.

"Where are you?" A high pitched laugh was the only answer. "Down here! Yes, now open the box."

As Harry looked down he did indeed see a box, though, coffin would have been a better word to describe it. Shaking his arms to throw his cape off of them he bent down and released the latch on the box before slowly opening it.

"About bloody time. Why don't you try spending several centuries inside a box with nothing to do?" A very grumpy portrait of an aristocratic looking man was glaring at Harry through squinted eyes.

"Salazar Slytherin I presume?" The portrait merely giggled madly. "No, I'm his nephew twice removed. Of course I'm Slytherin! Though, I can't call myself that any longer. You are now Lord Slytherin." A small smirk played along the corners of Harry's mouth.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some rest. I've been unable to sleep for over a thousand years so just keep it down." Almost immediately the portrait fell asleep with a loud snore.

"Hmm, I always heard Slytherin was eccentric, but that's a bit over the top." Looking down Harry found Griphook holding a black belt.

"Find something?" The goblin smirked before presenting the belt. "Indeed my friend, finest dragon hide leather, goblin sewn. In addition, twin daggers. Both of which crafted from the finest materials available, also goblin made." A cold gleam burnt within Harry's eyes as his gaze fell upon an object wrapped in purple silk sitting against the wall in the corner. Strapping the belt onto his waist he moved and grabbed the parsel. With a pull the silk fell away to reveal a staff.

"Interesting, Griphook, whatcha make of this?" Holding the long shaft of black metal to the goblin who took it with a look of shock on his face. Running his nimble fingers up and down the staff Griphook looked up at Harry with a large smile. "Slam the butt against the ground."

Harry took the object back and followed the goblin's advice only to be shocked when the rod transformed. In a span of 15 seconds the object went from being a simple metallic shaft to being a full blown sceptor of black metal. The butt of the staff had a vibrant blue gemstone carved to a razor sharp tip, followed by a shaft of roughly five feet. The top split into a form of trident with the exception that the center point was formed of a strange black crystal that had lattices of white running inside it.

A gasp drew Harry's attention back to Griphook who looked as if he was close to tears. "Harry, THAT isn't meant to exist. I'd always heard it was an old goblin legend, I never in a thousand years would've believed it was real, much less I'd be standing beside it." In spite of what he'd heard, the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't really listening. He was too enthralled by what he was feeling. It was difficult for him to analyze but, he eventually pinned it down. The staff was constantly drawing minute amounts of his power, increasing it ten-fold, and then storing ninety percent within itself while restoring the energy it had drained.

"Harry? Harry! Are you there?" Nodding slowly the teenager gave a large grin to his goblin companion.

"What do you know about this thing?" The only answer he received was a shake of the head and a mumbled, "not now." Griphook then proceeded to start digging through another pile while motioning for Harry to follow his example. With a small shake of his head the human did indeed begin scrounging around in what looked to be the result of 100+ years of collecting.

"Harry, do you know what language this is?" Harry looked at the rather large book that the goblin was holding and squinted at the script. Suddenly the writing morphed and he could read it clearly.

"If I had to guess, I'd say parseltounge." A very snide voice cut in before Griphook could figure out how to work his tounge again.

"Oi! Nincompoop! That is much more than just a book written in parseltounge, it's a very detailed history of our family line. It'll explain a great deal to you. For example, my son Roland, take a look at page 416. It traces back his wife's line, I think that when your goblin friends connect the dots, you'll be surprised." With that Slytherin's portrait fell silent again.

Flipping to the indicated page Harry beant down so his goblin companion could read along. "Thanks for the thought and all Harry, but I need translation." Giving a small nod Harry quickly skimmed before finding a passage that caused him to pause.

"Elena Slytherin: heir to Drake line, holder of title Countess Dracula.

Marian Drakul: Father of Elena, last known male veela.

Allison Drakul nee Zin: UNKNOWN."

"Umm, Griphook, is this Dracula as in THE Dracula?" The little goblin was looking like someone had just told him that his grandmother was a house-elf.

"I'd bet anything on it." The goblin seemed to be chewing the inside of his cheek as he lost himself in thought. "Let's head back up to the surface. I'm sorry to cut your trip short, but at the moment you have more important stuff to do than root around your vaults."

**CUT TO RAGNOK'S OFFICE**

"This is a most peculiar development." Ragnok chewed thoughtfully on a pencil as he read the transcription Harry had provided. "The line of Dracula has been thought extinct for almost eight centuries, if an heir were to be found, it could potentially upset the balance of the entire vampiric community, not to mention everyone else's." Glancing up the goblin found himself shaking his head at Harry's curious expression.

"Let me explain..."

**CUT TO AUGUST 25TH**


End file.
